User blog:LordTBT/News:Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest 2009
In celebration of the Redwall Wiki's fourth anniversary on the web, today we are announcing an official art contest! One overall winner chosen by the viewing populace of this site will receive the grand prize, and yes it will be a physical prize sent to you. Provided you win you will have to share your mailing address with me; if you are uncomfortable with this, please do not enter. We have not seen any artwork yet as to what Vilaya, the villainess from forthcoming Redwall novel The Sable Quean looks like. At the top of our review for the book, we displayed Brian Jacques' description of the character. Using this description, contest entrants are to draw their vision of Vilaya. Because it seems unclear to a lot of people for some reason, I will state again that Vilaya is a sable. Please review the Wikipedia article on sables for further information on the animal. To be fair to everyone and avoid any sort of popularity contest, all entries must be sent to me for initial review, and I will upload them here at the Redwall Wiki for voting. After a 2-week voting period, one grand prize winner will be announced, and the other artists will be revealed. I will be abstaining from voting and entering. Artists will have 3 weeks to create their vision and submit it. All entries must be submitted by 12 Noon EST, October 31, 2009. No exceptions will be made for any reason. At the end of the 3 week submission period, I will upload all entries for judging, and provide further contest information and details. Rules 1. Eligibility: The Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest (the "Contest") is open to legal residents of the U.S. who are registered users of the Redwall Wiki. (You do not have to be registered to vote for the winner.) 2. How To Enter: The Contest begins on October 10, 2009 and ends on October 31, 2009 at 12:00pm (EST) (“Entry Period”). All entries must be submitted no later than the end of the Entry Period. Only 1 contest entry per human allowed; works must be submitted in JPG or PNG file format to along with your Redwall Wiki username. There are no file size or image size limitations. *The subject line of the e-mail must read "Redwall Wiki 2009 Art Contest". *Failure to include your Redwall Wiki username, e-mail subject, and proper file format will be grounds for disqualification. You may only submit all of this information once. *To maintain a sense of anonymity amongst the artists, you agree to not post your artwork elsewhere on the internet or reveal yourself as the artist of any of the submissions at any time during the contest and voting period. Anyone found to be doing this will be disqualified immediately. *Artists are not to be speculated upon in comments, talk pages, or elsewhere on the site. CORRECT: "I like entry #2." INCORRECT: "I bet LordTBT drew entry #2!" *Artists may not encourage voting for their particular artwork. This is also grounds for disqualification. *Artists may not reveal they are planning on entering or that they have in fact entered the contest until the winner is announced. To be clear, all identities of any artists participating in this contest will not be stated until the very end. *Artwork found to be copied from another artist is grounds for disqualification. Original works only! *Notification of Winners: One grand prize winner selected by the audience of this site will be notified via e-mail, failure to respond in 48 hours will result in a new winner being declared. Additional Conditions By submitting your artwork, you authorize it for hosting and display on the Redwall Wiki indefinitely without compensation to you. You acknowledge that your submission is an original work created and designed by you, and that you understand all the rules as explained above. Story Update 10/31/2009 In case anyone was unclear, the Entry Period is now closed. Thanks to all who entered! Further contest details will be announced at the beginning of the week. Please stay tuned. Story Update 11/2/2009 See all the entries and vote here! Category:Blog posts